Happy Birthday
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: A series of oneshots about different Naruto characters and their birthdays. I will do it on any character, just ask me in a review...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story... a series of oneshots Birthdays of Naruto characters,

starting with everyones favorite **REAL, LIVING, **lovable, huggable, friend: Tobi. (Cough cough Mephiles and Beezleboss he is real, and not just made up.)

Enjoy.

* * *

Happy Birthday Tobi

"Itachi, I need your help, I want to have a party for Tobi."  
"I can't help."  
"Why?"  
'I need to think of something.' After a few seconds the Sharingan user said, "My eyes are bad today, I can't see, I'll just get in the way."  
"Then you can just stall Tobi; get him out of the base for a few hours."  
"...Fine but you owe me."  
"Thanks."

"Tobi, we are going shopping, put on your leash."  
" I'm a seeing eye Tobi."

"Kakuzu, help me throw a party for Tobi."  
"How much am I getting paid?" The greedy ninja said with a glint in his eyes.  
"Well I was hoping that you would pay for everything."  
"Not going to happen."  
"If you pay, I'll tell you where Hidan comes from."  
"Deal, I can blackmail him now."  
"Money first, I'll tell you after the party, there is some stuff I need to do now."

"Deidara, I need your help with something."  
"What?"  
"I need your artistic skills to decorate the base for a party, and because your best friends with Tobi-" The artist grabbed the shark man by this throat.  
"If you finish that sentence I will kill you!"  
Kisame gave a gargled 'okay' and ran away. He had never seen Deidara so serious.

"Zetsu, will you help me throw a party for Tobi?"  
"Well he is a good boy, okay, I'll help. So will I."  
"You love doing that don't you?"  
"Yes. Yes."  
"Stop that."  
"Okay. No."  
"…"

"Leader, can I have a party for Tobi?"  
"Fine, as long as there is four cakes, and Red Velvet cupcakes."  
"Okay, I can organize that."  
"Then you can. Now go away, it's nearly time for my singing lessons."  
"You sing?"  
"Yes, I'm a choir… It's a surprise, you will find out later."  
Kisame slowly backed away.

"Hidan I need your help, the Leader said that you are the best person for the task."  
"What."  
"Well we are throwing a party for Tobi and the Leader does not have a present…"  
"How do you expect me to help, I don't have a body?"  
"Well we all decided that you are a bad door stop, so…"  
Kakuzu jumps out from behind a couch, gags Hidan and shoved him in a box, puts a lid on and ties a bow. "I always said that if you let your guard down you would die, but this is much worse!"  
Mumbles burst forth from within the box.

After finally convincing Deidara to help they started to change the base from a location of fear and evil to a happy party. After half an hour of work the base was finished. There were balloons of all shapes, sizes and colours. There were streamers and music, cakes and other confectionery goods as well as every other party item imaginary. Kakuzu was desperate to blackmail Hidan, even if it cost him most of his money he would find out what the village with the messed up squiggly lines was.

Everything was set up and everyone was hiding in the dark waiting to jump out and yell 'surprise!', and for the party to start, but Itachi and Tobi did not come through the doors.

After two hours of waiting there was still no sign of Itachi or his seeing eye Tobi. When anyone was about to speak there would be a noise that sounded like the main door opening, but nothing after that. The same happened when anyone wanted to stretch, look outside for them or turn on the lights to go and do something else.

Everyone was stiff, sore and angry as it approached the fifth hour of waiting. Whenever anyone would try to complain the others would 'shhhhh' them because there was a door opening noise somewhere in the base.  
Finally after a further ten hours of hiding in the dark behind the couch Itachi walked into the main room.  
"SURPRISE - Oh it's only Itachi. Where's Tobi?"  
"What do you mean he's right here?" Itachi said as he holds up the other end of the leash.  
"No that's the Tobi leash with no Tobi in it."  
"Oh,"  
"Did you lose your seeing eye Tobi?"  
"No, I just tied it to a tree outside the base as I walked to Konoha to mess with Sasuke."  
"Wait, so you left him outside? You know that he can't open doors by himself."  
Tobi suddenly burst through the wall, "Hi."  
"Tobi you just broke the wall. Why did you do that?"  
"Tobi's a good boy."  
"Anyway, happy birthday Tobi, here you go." Deidara said as he handed him a piece of cake.  
"Wow you did all this for me?"  
"Well it was all Kisames' idea. Quick open my present, just don't tear the wrapping it cost me money."  
Tobi opens the shaking box, "Wow it's just what I've always wanted, a scary teddy bear."  
The muffled Hidan had finally given up and just sulked.

The rest of the party was a great success.  
"Here Tobi, this is my rubber ducky, my foolish parents gave it to me when I was a hate lacking five year old. Hopefully some of my hate will be given to you by this ducky."  
"Wow, thanks Itachi." Hugs everyone and starts to dance with Hidans head, while the Pein Chior sang different songs.

The rest of the party was filled with games and merriment, it was a day that none of the Akatsuki would ever forget. Tobi because of joy, everyone else bacause of there own personal reasons, be it money, waiting for nearly a whole day behind a couch in the dark or being shoved in a small box for a day and then being given to Tobi as a present.

* * *

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second birthday oneshot: Sasuke.

WARRNING- if you are a Sasukefan you may find the following mean, but I PERSONALLY don't like him, so I make fun of him...

Enjoy, please R,R. even if you are a Sasukefan.

* * *

Poll- sent your answer in a review- Who is more obsessed about Sasuke: Naruto or Karin.

Naruto, who has spent all of Shippuden and the 3 year time skip trying to find Sasuke.

Karin, who wants to ravage him, and carries the sweat shirt with her.

* * *

Happy Birthday: Sasuke

"Happy birthday Sasuke, here you go."  
"Wow thanks mom." Sasuke gets a pancake.

"Happy birthday son, now remember do not stalk your brother just because he is much more loved than you, and here is a plushy of Itachi."  
"Dad do you want to see how good I am at using Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu."  
"No, I want to stand slightly behind Itachi shouting loudly how proud I am to have his as a son to everyone who sees us."  
"Ohm okay."

"Sasuke", Flicks forehead, "I'll give you your present tonight."  
"Okay."

Later that night…  
'It's not so that that everyone would be sleeping, so why are there no lights on... Dum de dum dee doo, oh why are they sleeping outside… wait why are they bleeding…'

"Itachi, mom and dad are dead, who could have done this?"  
Itachi throws a kunai into Sasukes arm.  
"Brother why did you do this?"  
"Mangekyou Sharingan."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"Happy birthday Foolish Little brother."

* * *

A.N - Sarcastic tone for most of Sasukes speech from here on, just figure out when he's not.

* * *

Years later…

"Happy birthday Sasuke, here you go."  
"Wow… thanks Sakura, another picture of you; I'll add it to the others." When Sakura is not looking- Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu.

"Happy birthday Sasuke, it's my favorite Ramen flavour."  
"Oh joy, mine too." Sasuke says as he throws it into the bin.

"Here Sasuke, it's a pill that will make your Chirdori do anything."  
"This is the first useful thing I have received in years." Sasuke says as he swallows the pill.

"But you can only eat it if you have no Chakra left or you will get a very bad stomach bug… Where did Sasuke go?"

A year later…

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun, I got you a new training suit."  
"Why is in crotch-less, and why do the wrist and ankle guards have chains leading to your bed?"  
"Oh, just so you can …um… drag my bed around the base to get stronger."  
"Will it make me strong enough to kill Itachi."  
"Sure why not."

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun, I got this for you." Kabuto said as he handed him a strange box.  
"Thank you Kabuto, what is it?"  
"Open it and see."  
-Opens the strange box and a mysterious gas hits Sasuke in the face, causing him to pass out.  
"Good work Kabuto, now help me put him into the new suit I got for him."  
"But it was just a cake, why did he pass out?"  
"That's not a cake, its explosives and poisons."  
"Oh, woops, that means that I sent a happy birthday cake to -."  
"I do not care now help me with this suit."

Years later…

"Happy birthday Sasuke, here you go."  
"Wow thank you Karin, a picture of you and me together."  
"Yes can you see how perfect we would be together!"  
"No."  
"Well maybe after I have ravaged you tonight you will understand."  
"No."

"Happy birthday Sasuke, here you go."  
"Okay Jugo, thank you for the socks."  
"THEY ARE SOCK WHICH WILL KILL EVERYONE!"  
"Quiet."

"Okay Sasuke, they have kittens on them."

"Okay, Jugo."

"Happy birthday Sasuke, I fixed your blade, something was wrong with it."  
"No, I made that to work perfectly with my Chakra."  
"Oh, well now it works perfectly with mine."

A year later…

"Happy birthday Sasuke, here you go."  
"Okay, thank you Kisame, what is it?"  
"It was Itachis' last nail polish."  
"I hate him so much!"  
-But not enough- From the bottle.  
"I heard Itachi, where is he, I know he's here."  
"Okay, byes… the Uchiha are all crazy."

"Happy birthday Sasuke, here you go. It's from the rest of the Akatsuki."  
"What is it?"  
"It is a book Itachi wrote, it has all of his battle plans in, and some stuff about you in it."  
"Okay… Why do you all think that I want to have all of Itachis' things?"  
"Well you do hug his pillow at night and you do yell him name every other minute."  
"That's not true. I'm strangling his pillow and declaring my undying hate for him." Sasuke said, obviously a lie.

"Well this is … not the worse birthday present, so thank you."

* * *

Please Review.  
Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go, the next character in Happy Birthday.  
Please R&R

Naruto was requested by Iron Man ()

Say who you want and I will do it as soon as I can... I promise.

* * *

Happy Birthday: Naruto

"Happy birthday Naruto, he said looking in the mirror." Naruto said to himself as he sighed. No friends or family to celebrate with, hated by most of the town…  
he would have to prank them all.

"Ah it's him, get him!" A crowd yelled as Naruto turned a corner.  
He thought to himself; 'Why does the Village hate him so much?', as he was beaten senseless.

Years later, at the Ninja academy…

"Naruto, I hear that it is your birthday tomorrow, do you have any plans?"  
"Nothing as usual, why do you ask Iruka-sensei?"  
"Okay, I have a better idea, meet me here tomorrow."  
"But it's Saturday, I don't want to be here on a Saturday!"  
"Just be here, I have a surprise for you."

Iruka met Naruto the next day, blindfolded him and took him to a secret location.  
"Here Naruto open your mouth."  
"MMMMMMM!…What is this delicious food?"  
"That is called Ramen, do you like it."  
"Yeah, but can I have a second bowl?"  
"… That was quick, well because it's your birthday okay."  
From one act of kindness Narutos life was greatly changed in two ways, food and a friend.

Years later with Team 7…

"Happy birthday Naruto, here it's a bowl of ramen."  
"Thanks Kakashi." Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Happy birthday Naruto, here it's a bowl of ramen."  
"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said with an even bigger smile.

"Here" Sasuke said in a monotonous voice.  
"What is it?"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK!"  
"RAMEN!"  
"Yuck, no, like I would ever touch that stuff. Just open it."  
"A FROG WALLET! THIS IS SO COOL! Thanks Sasuke."  
"Get off me!"

Years Later with Jiraiya…

"What?"  
"It was my birthday yesterday! You forgot."  
"Um … No… here I got you this, I was just waiting until we reached a town so that I could wrap it."  
"THAT'S MY WALLET!"  
"Wow you love it already."  
"Where is my money?"

One year later…

"Here Naruto…"  
"That's my wallet… when did you steal it? Where is all of my money?"

One year later…

"Here Naruto…"  
"Wait don't tell me, you are going to give me my wallet again."  
"No, why would I do that?"  
"Then what did you get me?"  
"Well with that attitude you don't get anything."  
"…A…I…" Naruto gives up and sulks.  
"Ha, you are so gullible, here catch."  
"That's my wallet… again."  
"Yes, but I did not use ALL of your money."

One Year later…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" All of the Konoha citizens say.  
"Wow, everyone, I'm so happy."  
In front of Naruto is a gigantic bowl about the size of a large building.  
"Well that should him busy for the next day or two." Tsunade says.  
"You have not seen him eat ramen have you, well prepare to be horrified."  
-Kage Bunshin-  
With in ten seconds the bowl was empty.  
"Can I get a refill?"  
"How-That took three weeks to make…How can he eat so much so quickly?"

* * *

This one is not as funny as the last one, but Naruto is easy to please...  
PLease review  
Any requests welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for **Scribblezzz**If you want a a character, just ask, anyone, even filer characters, just tell me in a review, if you want you can even tell me what you want to happen in it.

* * *

NUMAs Yell -- **TOBI IS REAL! (DIRECTED AT **Beezleboss and Mephiles, and anyone else who says that Tobi was just a lie.)

If you say that Tobi was a lie, please tell me in a review- so that I can Yell at you to.  
If you agree with me tell me in a review- so that I can thank you.

* * *

**ATTENTION; I WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM 27 OCTEMBER '08 UNTIL DECEMBER, SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DO MUCH WORK... I WILL JUST FINISH SOME OF THE CHAPTERS I'M STILL WORKING ON. SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME.**

* * *

Happy Birthday Gaara

"Happy Birthday Gaara, here." Yashamaru said as he handed Gaara a strange box.  
"Yippy a teddy bear, I'm going to call you 'Ducky'."  
"Your father told me to give you this as well."  
"A kitten! I'm going to call you 'Phydoxine'."

Later than night Yashamaru tried to kill Gaara, he attacked back and fatally wounded his uncle. As a last effort Yashamaru threw Phydoxine at Gaara, the cat exploded in a fury of flames. The sand protected him, as a second last effort, Yashamaru's body exploded, but the sand still protected him.  
"I can love only myself, Shikaku… and Ducky!"

Years later…

The Chuunin Exams were hosted in Konoha, Gaara and his kin were to participate, and were to help Orochimaru attack the village.

On Gaaras' birthday he had to fight Lee… Narutos' fight had taken so long and Sakuras' fight had so many flash-backs that it was past midnight by the time that Gaara had to fight.  
The epic fight was underway, Gaara was losing the battle, but then he crushed Lees' leg and arm, always a good present. The battle was the first time that he had ever been hit, or felt pain, for Gaara this was a present.

Years later…  
The still recovering Lee was fighting Kimimaro, the two Taijutsu masters were locked in an UBER EPIC battle, Lee was losing because of the injuries received from Gaara in the Chuunin exams. All hope seemed lost; suddenly a wall of sand is protecting Lee… He turns around and seems the person of his nightmares: Sabaku no Gaara.  
The sand warrior was on Konoha's side, and just in time.  
"You are still injured, you must rest, I will fight him."  
"Gaara…"  
'Wow, my birthdays really suck, I always have to fight.' Gaara thought to himself. His personality had really changed because of Naruto. The epic fight ends with a very close victory, Kimimaro nearly kills the two children, but his illness kills him first.

Later, back in Konoha…  
"Gaara I heard that it was your birthday, so I got you this." Lee said.  
"…Th-tha-thank you…" Gaara rarely used that sentence he had almost forgot how to say it.  
"I hope you like it."  
"What is it?"  
"Oh that's right, you don't know, well it is a rejuvenation drink, I heard that you can't sleep… This special drink is used by Konoha in times of war, it makes you feel as if you had the best sleep ever."  
"…"

Years Later…

Chiyo had given her life Gaaras, using a reincarnation technique. Gaara woke up, and was Naruto.  
"Hey, you've got a village that misses you, and they all want to celebrate your birthday."  
"How am I alive?"  
"Chiyo… well she…um…" Gaara turns around and sees her body.  
"Ah, she deserves to enter the village first… Naruto, do you want to be my friend?"  
"WHAT! Friends with the Kazekage are you crazy, of course! Dattebayo!"

Chiyo would be remembered for ever, thanks to her Gaara had a new life, and for the first time a friend. This was his greatest birthday ever, a loving town, life and a friend, Gaara had never been so happy.

* * *

THis story was a bit different, but change is good- most of the time...anyway from 27 October '08 I will too busy to work on most of my stories, so do not panic or get upset if your idea is not put up in a few days after you rewiewed... I can only really start again in December... SORRY .

Thank you for reading, please review.  
Tell me if you want a character, ot if you want to tell me anything related to the Tobi thing above.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the birthday of Pein... a request from my good friend **Mephiles**.

If you want a character then ask, i mean ANY one... I am already doing Ichiruka and Killer Bee!

**PLease R and R  
**

* * *

NUMAs' YELL  
To Mephiles : as this is your request, please review! I don't care if you reviewed the first chapter of something... it is exepected of you to review the rest as well!!

To Mephiles (Again) : Fix Pantasmagoria and add the Naruto stuff I pointed out, post it. (I will help if you need it)

To Beelzeboss and Mephiles: TOBI IS REAL, ( HE MIGHT BE LIKE A JINCHURIKI AND MADARA IS THE DEMON INSIDE.) TOBI IS REAL!

To Dar1us, Beelzeboss and Mephiles : **HI! (REVIEW THIS!!)**

* * *

Happy Birthday Pein

"Happy birthday my Lord, I got you something." Konan said in an excited voice.

Now you may be wondering how a being known as a god can have a birthday, well it's very simple: he just can.

Konan then placed a box in front of Pein and summoned the other members of Akatsuki, and told them that they had one hour to get their leader a birthday present.

Zetsu sank into the floor, his two sides muttering to themselves about what to get. The others all slowly walk out of the base and into the rain lashed town.

If you were to look at Amegakure you would think it was just an industrial village, but you would be dead wrong. On closer investigation you would see a village this despite good amounts of rain has no flora of any variety.

Deidara decides to buy the leader something beautiful and artistic, and so he searches the town trying to find the best gift. Tobi mainly followed Deidara around until he saw a kitten.

Kakuzu (Who was reanimated by the power of greed: when Tobi tried to touch Kakuzus money he came back to life to protect his possessions.), just put money in an envelope and when to watch Hidan try to manage without his body.

Hidan (or his severed head, for my less frequent readers) was on his bedside table, trying with all the hope in the world, to scratch an itch on his right ear lobe. He had relied on Tobi to do the jobs that his body would normally have done, but Tobi had forgot him.  
"It's your own fault that your body was blown up. If you admit that and beg I will give you a new body." The greedy reanimated Kakuzu said.  
Hidan being too stubborn to ask for help said that he was fine, and told Kakuzu to take some of the money under his pillow and give it to the leader; Kakuzu took all the money in the room, Hidans' pillows, mattress and curtains.

Kisame and Itachi walked all the way to Konoha, grabbed Naruto, tied him up and asked him some questions; they then bribed him with ramen.

Deidara had finally found the art shop he was looking for. Smooth, transparent clay from his original village, he would create an amazing statue for his leader. After ten minutes he had created a life size statue of the silhouette of the leader. Tobi walked into the room, knocked it over and then started to apologize.  
"Sorry Deidara-sempai, I was distracted by the window. What were you making?"  
"It was going to be a statue."  
"That's a good idea; I'm going to do that too."  
Tobi then ran into his room and shut the door.

Konan sent paper planes to the members, telling them all to come to the main hall. Everyone assembled and waited, Pein stepped out of the shadows and showed the rest of the Akatsuki his real form, and then the rest of his forms.

"What! There's six of him! I'm not paying money to all six." Kakuzu said in a very disgruntled tone.  
"Bring forth our gifts!" The Peins said in a synchronized harmony.

Kakuzu threw two envelopes in front of the closest Pein, on them it said, 'from Kakuzu' and 'from the head.'  
"Wow, money… WHY… I own this village, and the rest of the stuff I make you pay for anyway!"  
"What! I thought that Akatsuki needed money!"  
"Well, yes but if it comes from its own members it does not help in any way." The Peins explained simultaneously.

Deidara gave Pein the statue, but the Peins said that it was a waste as there was already six of him, and that they did not need anymore.

Konan gave the box to one of the Peins, it opened it, inside was a magnificent paper flame. The flame was able to move if held right, Pein(s) enjoyed this.

Tobi gave the Pein closest to him a sock puppet: the puppet was decorated to look like Pein. Pein was so happy to receive this present; he never took it off again.  
Pein then whispered, "Madara, you must also give me a present."  
Tobi then changed personalities to that of Madaras', "That's from both of us!"  
"So I was right to act like it was the best thing in the world."  
"Yes, or I would have killed you."  
Tobi then took over again, "KITTIES!!" he yelled in Peins ear.

Itachi and Kisame threw a large sack in front of the group, the sack was moving.  
"We think that you will enjoy it, more than that sock."  
"What how could we enjoy anything more than Fluffy…"  
"Trust us."  
They opened the sack and out came the seventh tailed Bijuu.  
"Well it is close, but Fluffy can do this: MWam, MWWA, WAM, HO HO HO."  
" I'm leaving no-." The nearly blind Uchiha said as he walked into the wall.

Zetsu Sank out of the roof and landed in front of everyone.  
"Here, we think that this will be useful."  
Zetsu handed a Pein a black book, the book seemed to radiate an evil aura and the book was dripping blood. On the spine there was the title, the source of the blood, the book was bleeding. It was called: 83674 torture techniques.

"How will this help me, we are the mighty Pein."  
"It scans the holders DNA and finds their worst fears and uses that to select the types of torture. Where ever the book is opened it will project that scenario into your mind, NO ONE CAN BLOCK IT OUT!"

Pein opens the book on a random page, it read; imagine a lush green field, beautiful and tranquil. You are having a day off with you evil organization, you fall asleep. When you wake up, you are chained to a wall and in front of you is Orochimaru, wearing nothing but a transparent thong, backwards.

The Peins all collapsed on the floor, crying and vomiting up blood.

* * *

Please review, review about anything... if you have a request please tell me in a review.  
anyway N-W out for now... see you soon. (Yes, a can see everyone who reads my stories... its called imagination.)  
P.S don't you want that book, it's better than the Death Note book.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow this chapter is tiny...

This was a request from my good friend **Dar1us**( his stories are really good)( I recommend his as well as the stories of **Beelzeboss** and **Mephiles**.)

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter... he is hard to do, he had only had like 9 minutes of screen time in all of Naruto ( I choose to ignore that Cooking-nin filler).

* * *

Happy Birthday Teuchi Ichiraku

The Ramen Bar owner had lived for a fair amount of time, he had also made a huge profit off of anyone stupid enough to pay for Naruto. He was happy with his business, he had served Konoha food for most of his life, and he was happy because everyone cared about each other and helped each other.

It was his birthday today, yet no one seemed to care, or they were all too busy or did not remember. He was devestated, and he planned to close the store for good because it seemed that they did not appreciate him.

The day was extremely uneventful, no one came by or even said 'hi' to the Ramen Cheif, he was feeling horrible.  
He was about to close when he remembered that Naruto had not come in at all today. ' He normally come at least seven times a day' the Ramen bar owner thought to himself as he locked the fridge.

Just as he did Naruto jumped onto his seat, he then yelled in his typical loud voice: "Hey Old Man, where are you, I need my daily fix."  
"Hey Naruto, I was just about to close."  
"WHAT! How could you close, I haven't had 100 bowls today."  
"Not that I don't want you here, but can't you just go with out Ramen for today?" He said in a very depressed voice.

"Hey, Old Man, why are you so sad?"  
"It was my birthday today, and no one got a present for me. My daughter went the whole day with out saying a word."  
"Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you Naruto."  
"I know I'll run around town and tell everyone to come and sing 'happy birthday' to you."  
"Well thank you, for that, the 30th bowl will be free. You must still pay for the rest."

Naruto gathered the whole village; he used his clones to drag everyone, to Ichirakus Ramen Bar.  
They all sang and brought presents, Naruto then told Teuchi that Ayame had planned the whole thing.  
"Oh, so I should not have spiked the food" He thought to himself "… Everyone I am sorry for what will be happening to you tomorrow."

* * *

If you have any requests please tell me in a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I'm updating this fast.

This was requested by **Luna2986**

If you want a character just ask, **YES ANY CHARACTER**, I will** do any character**!

* * *

Yell time

**To Mephiles, Beelzeboss and Dar1us: Tobi is real!**

* * *

**To Everyone: please review, I need to know what you think of this story, and ideas are welcome.**

* * *

Happy Birthday Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba woke up, it was the morning of his birthday; his sister, Hana was already in the kitchen with his breakfast ready.  
"Hey, eat fast; we've got a surprise for you."  
Three seconds later the plate was licked clean, and in the sink.  
"I know that we spend a lot of time with dogs, but try eating normally. Mom said that you must meet her in the Nara forest, in ten minutes."

Kiba finally made his way to the right entrance of the huge forest, his mom was busy talking to Shikaku Nara about something when suddenly a horde of dogs leapt up at Kiba.  
"You are late, that is irresponsible."  
"Well you did not tell me which gate, so I got lost."  
"You should have been able to smell us, using your Chakra."  
"Why are we here?"

"Look in that field." His mom said as she pointed to a field in the distance. There was a small puppy sleeping on a small box.  
"Is he mine?"  
"Yes, you have finally earned it."  
Kiba ran up to the sleeping puppy, picked it up and started to dance around happily.  
The puppy had a near fatal heart attack because of that Kibas' mom had heal him.  
"I'm going to call him Akamaru. "

The years passed and the two grew stronger and closer bonds, their love for each other was so strong that they could know what the other wanted just by looking into each other's eyes.

The time had finally come Kiba and Akamaru had finally made it to the Chuunin Exams, here they were about to fight Naruto. The fight went on for half an hour, Kiba was winning from the beginning, but Naruto had a few trick up his bright orange sleeves.  
Kiba was about to deliver the final blow.  
-FART- The smell was strong enough to make Kiba go into a coma. The vast amounts of Ramen have warped Narutos bowels into a dangerous cesspool, and the extra Chakra that Kyuubi made was also passed out in his farts. These two facts mixed with Kibas super enhanced sense of smell made Kiba unconscious for three weeks.

"Naruto, that's disgusting-… Wait, I'm in a hospital."  
"Oh, Kiba, you are finally awake, you collapsed when Naruto farted in your face and you have been in a coma for three weeks."  
"Wait, so what's the date?"  
"It's the 20th of July, why?"  
"Wait, so I missed my birthday because of a toxic fart."  
"I guess, but that is really a pathetic way to lose a fight, you should be ashamed of yourself."  
"You think! Hey where is Akamaru?"  
-Bark, bark, woof, woof, (Other dog noise.), YIPE!  
"I think that the lunch lady just crushed him with her trolley."  
"Aka…maru?"

* * *

PLease review, reviews make my life easier, and make me feel like I am doing something right, so please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I know that this is tiny, but I got too scared to write more and had to shorten it...

If you want a characters brithday just ask, I will do any character, just tell me and I PROMISE that I will do it.

* * *

Happy Birthday Orochimaru

"Orochimaru, do I really have to do this?"  
"Yes, and you will have to until I can have the real one."  
"Here, happy birthday, Orochimaru."  
"No, Kabuto, say it properly, use that Jutsu as well."  
"Happy Birthday Orochimaru, I'm ready."  
"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy!"

Orochimaru drags Kabuto (Who is now Sasuke), off into a small sound proof room.

The next year and Sasuke has started to train with Orochimaru.  
"As it is my Birthday, we will have a feast and them… play…some…games…"  
"Why are you speaking like that?"  
"No reason. Kabuto is 'The Food' ready?"  
"Yes, and now I will leave you two to your meals."

Sasuke takes one bite and passes out.  
When he wakes up he has been chained to a rack in the middle of the room.  
"I knew he was gay, why did I not listen to Itachis' warning letters."  
"Oh, Sas…uke, my love, are you ready? Now rust relax and think of this as a pain resistance training."

The next three years were some of the happiest in Orochimarus' life, the pleasure he got from seeing his future body being changed into the perfect weapon. Hours of late night 'training' with Sasuke became the hilight of his day, Sasuke was his...

* * *

Please review, and please give me a character do write about... anyone! I promise that I will do anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I have been away from most of my fics for ages...

This is for Luna2986 and her friend... Thanks to everyone who reviews this...

If you have a request, tell me in a review and ill do it.

* * *

Happy Birthday Deidara

The Akatsuki artist was acting nicely to everyone for the last month. Everyone except for Tobi found it creepy and wanted him to go back to normal. They all decided that someone should ask him what was wrong.

"Okay, we draw straws. Does anyone have any?"  
Zetsu holds out his hand, there is a cluster of differently cut straws. The group all stare at him strangely.  
"What, I always thought that I might end up in a situation like this, so I came prepared."

They drew, Pein gets the smallest, Zetsu and Kakuzu were still busy explaining to Tobi that you must take a straw and not physically draw one on paper.  
After everyone had their straw they all stared at each other, waiting for someone to say that they got the smallest.  
"Tobi, come here for a second." They walk off into the dark.  
"Yes, Pain."  
"Here take this straw."  
"No!"  
"Give me that straw!"  
THWACK!

"Itachi, come over here for a second."

A crying scream was heard a second later.  
"Okay, never mind, Kakuzu come here."

"I will pay you if we can swap straws."  
"Sure, I am awesome; I always find a way to get a profit."

Kakuzu set off to do his duty.  
"Hey Deidara, why are you so kind lately?"  
"Well it's my birthday in two days, and I want everyone to get me presents."  
"Oh, okay, bye."

A few minutes later he told everyone else, they all decided that they should get him something as well.

The fated day arrived and everyone had gathered around the breakfast table. There was a big cake in the center, a happy birthday flag and everyone was holding party hats. When Deidara sat down: Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Konan and Pein put on the party hats. They all turned to Zetsu and Itachi who just threw theirs on the floor.  
"It won't fit." The floral man replied.  
Itachi just stared at them until they gave in.  
"Fine you don't have to wear the hat!"

"Here Deidara I got this for you." Kisame said as he handed Deidara a big box.  
"I'm an artist, not a guitarist."  
"Well it's that thought that counts."  
"…if you say so."

"Here Deidara I got this for you." Zetsu said as he smirked at Kisame.  
"I'm a sculpture maker, not a painter."  
"Well then you do not want to open mine either." Hidan and Kakuzu said synchronized.

Pein and Konan pushed their present under the tabel so that it would not be seen. Tobi ruined that plan by grabbing it from under the table and yelling loudly that Deidara should open that one next.

Tobi was the last to give Deidara a gift, he had already received a guitar, several dozen cans of paint and paint brushes and he had gotten a Tsukuyomi from Itachi that showed Deidara what it would have been like if he had managed to capture Naruto. He had also received dancing gear from Konan and Pein.

"Here Deidara I got this for you, I don't know if you will like it, but I made it."  
Tobi handed Deidara a badly made macaroni picture of Deidara and Tobi, with the words 'Best Friends' written above them.  
"Wow, a badly made macaroni picture is the best present I have gotten today… I'm just going to lock myself in my room now."

Once inside his room, he opened his cupboard, lifted a secret bottom part, pulled out a locked metal box, unlocked it, and put Tobis' picture in.  
"Thanks Tobi, you are my one true friend." He said to himself as he started to cry tears of happiness.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done... maybe i can get back to my other stories... I really need to get back into the habit of writing... although with the chaotic year I'm in, thats going to be really hard....

If you want a characters birthday, tell me in a review and I'll do it.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! two in one week. I'm finally getting back to writing and I have to stop... I have huge exams coming up so i will be away as of the 25th of May '09... until the 18th of Jume... So if you have any requests Do not be offended if I don't do it soon... Ill try and do as much as i can now... but as soon as the 19th of June comes Ill be back in full power (I am powered by many things: the moon is one of them)...

Anyway... here it is **Luna2986**. ( Want any other characters... I like the fact that you give me ideas...)

P.S **moonray9** -Hi welcome to my stories...(You are now hypnotized... you will enjoy this chapter...) If you like random stories, you should read some of my other ones...

P.S **Beelz**y (I'm to lazy to type full name...) TOBI IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Just be glad your house is too far in the middle of no-where for me to come to your house and steal your Wii...... It will make me feel better.... TOBI'S REAL!... P.S 2 In case this is my last chap for now... GOOD LUCK WITH THE EXAMS)

P.S **Dar1us**. ( PULSE!!!!!!) (Good luck with the exams... and update soon!)

P.S **Cherryt** / Cherry_t (Good luck with exams... if you are reading this HI!... )

P.S **Mephiles **(Good luck with exams... and please do the Guliver stories... AND POST PHANTASMAGORIA!... Its a great story)

P.S **Scribblezzz **(Hi!)

P.S NUMA-WAFFLE ( HI me, your awesome! Good luck with the exams.... keep up the good work.... You should really work on your FF stories... and fix the light, and that buzzing noise... )

P.S TO ALL WHO read and/or review THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Happy Birthday Kankuro

Kankuro woke up, shot out of his bed and ran into kitchen. Today was his 8th birthday and Chiyo had promised his a special surprise. Gaara was already in the kitchen, due to the fact the he never slept. Temari was still half asleep and bumped into the closed door, Chiyo found that very amusing as she was the one who closed the door as the eldest sibling got near.

"Here, happy birthday, I'm going back to bed." Temari was already out the door by the time Kankuro opened the present. It was a tub of purple face paint and a note which read: By the time you are reading this I'll be back in bed. Do not disturb me. This is paint worn by our ancient family, as a sign of strength and honor.

Chiyo pulled out an old tool box and a humungous block of wood. "Today I will start teaching you how to use puppets."  
This entertained his for an hour or so, he then asked Gaara about his present.

"My present to you is one more year of living."

The day before the Sand Siblings were to go to Konoha to do the Chunnin Exams was Kankuros' 15th birthday. Temari had given him a new weapon for his puppets. Gaara had promised to not accidentally crush him with sand.

A few years later and Gaara had become more human. "Kankuro, I'm sorry for how I treated you over the years. Here for all the birthdays I didn't bother to give you anything."  
Gaara turned towards the empty desert, closed his eyes and raised his arm. Several seconds later a cloud of sand came towards the Kazekages' office. On the sand cloud there was a selection of huge trees, weapons and gems. "Here this should be a start."  
"You know, there is more to me than puppets…"  
"Is that so? I will find better stuff next year."  
"This and promising not to kill me is good enough."  
"No promises..." Gaara then burst our into a fit of laughs. "You should have seen your face."  
With that Kankuro saw his brother in a new light.

* * *

YAY! I hope you all enjoyed that. PLEASE REVIEW! give any character suggestions... Bye for now!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay I was able to get some more writing done. Ok, here it is... Sasori...

Requested by **DarkMarionette182**

If you want a characters birthday, tell me in a review and i'll get to work on it as soon as I can... ANY CHARACTER WELCOME.

* * *

Happy birthday Sasori

Sasori sat alone in his room, staring out of the window waiting for his parents to come back from the war. He did not care if they forgot about his birthday; he just wanted them to come home. He saw Chiyo walking towards the house with a large bag; he did not care much about its substance, he just wanted the warm embrace of his parents.

Chiyo had made it inside and into him room without the boy noticing: his attention was exclusively focused on searching for his parents. Chiyo finally got his attention once she pushed him off the bed, Sasori was not amused.  
"I'm going to teach you how to make puppets."  
"Why?"  
"Well, when your parents come back, won't they be impressed by what you have done?"  
"Please teach me Granny Chiyo."  
"Only, if you give me a hug."

A messenger-nin appeared next to Chiyo and bowed to her.  
"Lady Chiyo, I have some bad news. Your son and daughter-in-law have been killed in battle against Sakumo Hatake. I am deeply sorry for your loss."  
With that he was gone in a spiral of sand.  
"My parents are dead!"

Years later Sasori had become emotionless and lacked almost all human kindness. He was a member of Akatsuki, and was traveling back to base with his partner, Orochimaru. He found his partner annoying and bothersome to be around. He would constantly ask about all of his techniques and every detail of his life. They had finally reached the inner sanctum of the base when a loud pop was heard. The rest of the Akatsuki members jumped out of various hiding places and yelled "surprise", balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling.  
Sasoris' tail had popped every balloon before they touched the ground and was now resting against Orochimarus' throat.  
"I hate birthdays! Why did you do this?" His tail removed Orochimarus' head from the rest of his body. Snakes escaped from the wound and re-attached the two parts.  
With that Orochimaru left Akatsuki and they never had another birthday celebration again.

Several years later Sasori was once again alone, in his room, on his birthday. He had spent most of the day reflecting back on his life: it was sad, lonely and mainly boring. He decided that he did not want to spend another birthday sulking in his room all alone.

He made his way to Kisames' training room and located the shark man after a few minutes of searching its black waters. He explained to the meta-human how he was sick of being alone of his birthdays.  
"Well I would love to help but I have a mission to do. Everyone is going on a mission today… I'm sorry but we will dome something next year."  
"Fine, what was my mission again?"  
"You and Deidara are to go to the C34 base and wait for the Draining of Gaara to finish and you must also defeat the squad that's coming to rescue Gaara."  
"Okay…"  
"Hey cheer up. I promise next year, we will make up for every birthday you have ever missed."

Moral of the story: (Make up your own)

* * *

Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions , ideas, requests, please let me know.  
NUMA-WAFFLE bids you fare-well for now...


	12. Chapter 12 Itachi

Yay, Another one this week, Eventhough this one is very small, I'm happy with it.

This is for **Sasuke and Itachi Fan**

If you want a characters birthday, let me know in a review. I will do any character.

There is still rougly 60 something main naruto characters felt... I will also do any filler character, or summon character...

* * *

Happy birthday Itachi

Itachi has the prize of the Uchiha and of Konoha, it was his 13TH birthday and he had been made an ANBU captain. The whole village was celebrating, Sasuke was happy, his parents were so proud of their son. Itachi spent the whole day being praised with his brother was right next to him, having a good time. The whole day was a grand day for the Village, from the shadows a masked figure was spying on the gifted ninja. That night Itachi had a strange visitor.

A few years later, top the day, the Uchiha clan was massacred, only three survived. Itachi swore he would be killed by Sasuke, no matter the cost. The worst part of that horrible day was the fact that Itachis' parents had hid his presents and he could not find them.

Years later Itachi was celebrating his birthday with his fellow Akatsuki members: Kisame had organized despite Itachi's hate of social events. The members had all chipped in for an insanely large vat of nail polish, a collection of weapons, and much to the Itachis' irritation: a Seeing Eye dog, a cane, sunglasses, and a glowing bull's-eye that was several times the size of his normal one. For the first time since his 13th birthday Itachi was happy. The Akatsuki then brought out a piñata, gave him Kisames' sword and said that because he is blind enough he will not need a blindfold. The Other Akatsuki members have never ran that fast in their lives.

(Yet again) Years later Itachi fought his brother, Sasuke had avenged the clan, Itachi had made his brother strong, worthy of his destiny. It was the best birthday present he could ever receive.

* * *

It's small but is a nice Itachi tribute...  
Anyway... you know the drill by now... any character you want... let me know...


End file.
